


My boyfriend, Harry Potter

by miathefreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco speaking, Funeral, Harry is dead, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Suicide, excessive use of 'didn't'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miathefreak/pseuds/miathefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is dead. Draco Malfoy speaks at his funeral. This is his speech. It's short and it's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend, Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. That said feedback is welcome and appreciated.   
> I have had this story in my head for a while and then I had this presentation to prepare for so naturally it demanded to be written now.   
> Every mistake is mine as the story is unbetaed.   
> I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.

“Hi, this is my speech to Harry. Many of you might wonder why I’m even speaking for Harry and the only reason I’m even allowed to speak is because Harry wrote it in his last will. I’m speaking because I know, I mean I knew Harry a lot better than most of you. I’m speaking because you need to hear the real story of Harry James Potter.”

Draco looked back at the coffin behind him. He didn’t want to do this but he had made a promise. He had promised to tell the story of Harry Potter and all the thoughts and feelings he had had about the world. Why did he even promise that? What a stupid promise. However, it had made Harry happy and he had dedicated his life to make Harry happy, especially since the disease.

“Harry Potter didn’t marry Ginny. He didn’t marry her, because he didn’t love her. Or maybe he did, but like a sister not a lover. He didn’t have kids with her. And you all despise him for it. Don’t deny it we all know it is true. Nevertheless, Harry Potter didn’t because he didn’t want to bring kids to the world if they could not have two happy parents who loved them with all they had. Harry Potter didn’t go out to find another girlfriend. He didn’t find a girl because Harry Potter was gay.”

Loud gasps could be heard among the funeral guests. Even a few exclamations of he must be lying. Draco did not care. Those who mattered knew he spoke the truth. He looked down to the front row seeing Hermione, tears streaming down her face trying to calm a furious Ron and stopping him from coming up on stage to hit Draco. 

“Harry Potter didn’t go work as an auror right after the war. He chose to go back to Hogwarts to take his NEWT’s. Not because, as you think, he wanted to earn his place amongst the aurors. He didn’t become an auror because he was tired of fighting. He was tired of everybody counting on him to catch the bad guys. He went back to Hogwarts because he didn’t know what to do and because he needed time to think. He went back to school to spend time with his boyfriend.” 

Even more loud gasps and a few yells. Draco looked back at the coffin a sad smile on his lisp as he whispered “They don’t believe me, love” He turned back to look at the guests. 

“I speak the truth you might not believe me. But I promised to tell this story to you all. This story doesn’t have a happy ending. Harry Potter is dead. He died of cancer a sickness not even magic can cure. I watched him died. I sat with him ‘till the very end. I laughed with him and I cried with him. I held his hand and gave him comfort. I promised to tell his story so you would know that he despised being used as a weapon in a war he didn’t want to fight. He despised how you all depended on him instead of taking care of the problems yourself. He despise how he was left with the Dursleys and no one checked to see how he was. How he was made to go back there every summer.” 

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had practiced his speech many times, but it still pained him to think of Harrys lost childhood and the fact that no one cared to check up on the boy they expected to save them all. He felt so blessed to be given a second chance to get to know Harry. 

“I stand before you because I promise Harry and because I want you to know that you let him down time and time again throughout his life. He gave me a chance to get to know him. He gave me the chance to see how wonderful he was and to love him. And by some miracle he loved me back. I know you won’t believe this but I was the boyfriend of the great Harry Potter and I will love him forever.” 

Draco took a step back and knelt down in front of the casket holding his boyfriend. “I’m sorry love. I can’t go on without you.” That was his last words before he took his wand and the funeral guests saw the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes that probably is in there but English is not my native language.  
> Comments and Kudos is much appreciated and thank you for reading.


End file.
